The Wedding
by warbs1981
Summary: Chris/Shaz's wedding, and of course Galex... not beta'd... possibly M rated for Chapter 5... tell me if it should be and I'll change rating...
1. Be my date?

**A/N Thought I'd have a go at the wedding, I sometimes lack description in my writing, tend to get carried away forgetting the reader can't see what's goin on in my head. Anyway hope you like it, please review (also it's un Beta'd so sorry for any errors I've missed)**

**Be My Date**

Standing in front of the full length mirror she smoothed her dress down. It was a struggle to find tasteful clothes in the 80s, well tasteful dresses anyway. Unless you wanted to look like a blancmange, with big puffy shoulders and more ruffles than you knew what to do with. She'd managed to find a damson coloured knee length dress, with thin straps, made of satin, it hugged her curves in all the right places. "Not much room for food" she thought to herself, she was scared to breathe out in case it split at the seams, what she'd give for some Bridget Jones' style pants, she mused. She'd finished the look with strappy stilettos and clutch purse. After many attempts to style her hair she'd given up and decided her usual style was the best, it was difficult to get that smooth and sleek 'look' without the aid of hair straightners. Her mind started to wander, what would _he_ be wearing today?

ooOoo

Standing in front of the full length mirror, looking at his clothes, "Bloody 'ell I'm turnin' into a bloody fairy" he said to himself. He was wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt and pale blue tie, his customary boots exchange for black polished shoes. His floppy blonde hair was still messy but he had been for a trim, why was he bothering so much? It was only a wedding, he never made this much effort, not even for his own wedding. He was doing it for _her_, "Well Gene Genie, you'll 'ave ter do" he said, grabbing his long dark coat and car keys.

ooOoo

They'd decided to go together, just as friends, though she'd made that clear hadn't she? She'd promised Chris and Shaz she'd do her best to keep the Guv sober, although they both knew this was an impossible task. Ray wouldn't be a problem, now he'd found a suitable 'bird' to bring along he wasn't worried about what 80 year old Aunts of Shaz he'd be sat with, he was nervous about his speech, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. "Well it's now or never Alex" she said to herself, even though it was late October she'd decided to go without a jacket, she couldn't find anything to go with her dress and had decided against her white leather jacket.

ooOoo

Chris and Ray were stood at the altar, Ray was giving Chris some encouraging words, along the lines of 'soft' and 'poofta'.

"But what if she doesn't turn up?" Chris asked nervously

"Of course she'll bloody turn up, she hasn't gone on about anythin' else since you asked 'er." He looked at Chris who'd gone deathly white, "'Ere, you aren't goin' ter chuck up are yer?" Ray asked almost sounding concerned.

"I aren't feeling too well"

"Look mate" Ray said, sensing now wasn't the time for insults, "She lovers yer ok? So stop worrying you twonk" he couldn't get through a whole sentence like that without adding some kind of insult, people would think he was a poof.

ooOoo

Shit, he was going to be late; as long as he got there before the bride it'd be ok. He shifted a gear sending the Quattro screeching round the corner, causing a pedestrian to leap out the way, "Get out the bloody road!" he shouted, he could see the Church coming up, he slammed on outside, the vicar was waiting. Turning the engine off he went to get out of the car.

"Sorry Sir you can't park there" said the vicar

"I'm a DCI I'll park where ever I bloody well want"

"I don't care who you are that space is reserved for the bride"

Grumbling Gene got back in the car and moved it further down the road.

ooOoo

Shit, she was going to be late, why the hell had she said she'd make her own way there? Could this taxi driver not go any quicker? She heard a screech of tyres and saw the Quattro flying round the corner, she sighed in relief, at least she wasn't the only one who was running late. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach, it was the thought of seeing _him_, it was almost like she needed his stamp of approval, stamp she giggled to herself, causing the taxi driver to give her a funny look in the rear view mirror, the time he decided she needed to have her arse stamped.

"That'll be four quid love" said the driver snapping her out of her day dream. Handing over the money she got out of the car and smoothed her dress down, 'Well at least I made it before the bride' she muttered, as she walked towards the church.

ooOoo

"Alex I was getting a little concerned about you." He said

"Sorry, slow taxi driver"

"I told you I could have picked you up" he replied looking her up and down, his heart skipped a beat, she'd never looked so beautiful.

"It's fine at least I'm here now" she said smiling sweetly.

"Right, let's go take our seats" he held an arm out to her, she linked her arm through his and walked in to the church.

ooOoo

Gene stood watching them, he'd decided to have a quick fag before going in to the church, didn't like churches, reminded him of his wedding, had he every loved his wife? He honestly couldn't remember.

Why hadn't he asked her to be _his_ date for the wedding? You're an idiot Gene, he thought to himself, he'd waited too long, so she'd asked that posh bloody bastard Evan wanker White. Even if he had asked her she would have probably turned him down, that was the reason he'd left it so long, couldn't bear the thought of her rejecting him, he felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart when she'd told him she was bringing Evan, she'd asked casually who he was bringing, nobody that's who, he didn't have anyone to bring, didn't want to bring any body, not unless it had been her.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it... I've already written the service but it needs tweaking, so will post once I'm happy with it, thanks for reading**


	2. Smile for the Camera

**A/N thanks for reviews of previous chapter...**

**Smile for the Camera**

"She's late" Chris said to Ray in a hushed tone, it felt like he'd been standing at the altar forever. He was nervous, but happy, he was so glad both families had pulled together to give Shaz the wedding she'd deserved. He'd felt so inadequate when he'd realised he couldn't afford the big white wedding; she'd said she didn't mind, but he knew her better than that, every girl dreams of the big white wedding.

"That's what they do you twonk" retorted Ray, "Brides are always late, it's part of the tradition"

"Well that's one tradition I don't like"

"I'll tell yer what tradition I don't like, wearing this bloody poncy out fit"

"What's wrong with it? I got you out of wearing a hat didn't I? You'd of been top hat and tails if I'd left it to Shaz"

"Bloody 'ell Christopher, you mean you actually got a say in something?"

ooOoo

Her stomach was doing somersaults; she hadn't thought she'd be this nervous. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, she never thought she'd love her wedding dress this much. She hadn't gone for the traditional long taffeta dress. Instead she'd opted for a calf length dress, with long sleeves and a wide neck, layers of netting in the bottom half made it hang just right, white ankle boots and white tights with small red hearts on them, she'd chosen a veil attached to a red had a little like a beret, to complete the look. She'd thought about choosing a different one, especially as Chris had already seen the dress the day... no she wouldn't think about that now, it was all in the past. Today was for happy thoughts only.

"You look beautiful love"

"Thanks Dad, is it time to go?" She said nervously

"Yes, we don't want to keep your husband to be waiting too long, if he's anything like what I was he'll be a bag of nerves by now"

ooOoo

Gene looked up and saw the bridal car coming up the road, best go take my seat he thought, hoping there would be a seat well away from Evan. He walked in to the church and looked at the pews, bloody hell it was like the whole of Essex had been invited, he looked around for an empty seat.

"Gene" she whispered. He looked round to see where the voice was coming from, his eyes landed on Bolly; the only space left in the church and it was next to her, with Evan sodding White. He walked over and sat next to her, she looked stunning, glancing at Evan he realised something, the Gene Genie really couldn't pull off a posh bastard's suit.

ooOoo

Looking out of the window as the car slowly turned down the street towards the church, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive, what if he wasn't there? No Chris wouldn't do that to her, she was more worried about everyone watching her walk down the aisle. Silly thought really, but everybody's eyes would be on her, she'd have to concentrate on not tripping up.

"You ok love?" her Dad asked, noticing the almost terrified expression on his daughters face. He was the proudest Dad alive today, watching his little girl get married, he hadn't thought Chris had been right for her at first, a bit simple, but he'd won him over. Oh he was still a bit simple but he had a good heart and he knew he'd look after Sharon properly.

"Just a bit nervous, that's all" she said giving a small smile. They pulled up outside the church, the driver opened the door for her, taking her dad's arm they started to walk towards the vicar who greeted them at the entrance to the.

ooOoo

Well this is just perfect, Alex thought to herself, sat between Evan and Gene, she knew Gene's feelings on Evan and was thankful they were in church so he couldn't start a shouting match with him. He smelled good, she looked him up and down, trying to be discreet, he still had his trademark pout on his lips but he'd really made the effort. Good grief he'd even got shoes on instead of those boots. It was making her feel nervous sat between these two men, why had she asked Evan? She didn't want to give him false hope, she couldn't be anything but friends with him, she shuddered at the thought. Why hadn't Gene asked her? She'd waited as long as she could, but eventually she'd assumed he had already got a date, she didn't want to play gooseberry so had asked Evan. She really wished she hadn't now, why didn't he say he wasn't bringing anybody. She knew Shaz's seating plan, they were all sat at the same table, should be interesting. The music started interrupting her train of thought.

ooOoo

Chris slowly turned round, a grin spreading across his face; she looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. As she slowly walked towards him, her arm linked through her dads, he knew he was lucky to have found someone like her, who put up with him saying stupid things and generally being a bit of a div.

Shaz joined him at the altar and the service began. "You ok?" Chris whispered

"Never better" she whispered back.

ooOoo

Just standing next to her was killing him, he wanted to grab her hand, talk to her, anything, but he knew even if they could talk he couldn't do anything else, because he'd been an idiot and not asked her in time. She wouldn't want to go with you anyway; he thought to himself, she only went on that _date_ with you because she thought she was going home. Bloody hell, hymns already, the Gene Genie definitely does not do singing.

ooOoo

Chris could feel the pressure now, the vows; he just hoped he could get through them without throwing up. Shaz noticed Chris looking a little pale and squeezed his hand giving him a smile of reassurance.

"Have you got the rings?" asked the Vicar,

"Er, yeah" said Ray, he dropped them as he went to pass them over, "Bloody 'ell" he muttered as he scrambled to get them together, causing the vicar to raise an eyebrow at his choice of words. If looks could kill Ray would have been six feet under by now. Picking the rings up he passed them, carefully this time, to the vicar.

"Repeat after me" said the vicar, "I Christopher Skelton"

"I Christopher Skelton"

"Take you Sharon Granger to be my wife"

"Take you Shaz er er Sharon Granger to be my wife" Twonk thought Ray....

Gene was really trying to concentrate on the vows everybody seemed to be engrossed, but he couldn't help his mind wandering, he could feel his hip flask in his pocket, he could really do with a drink right about now.

Alex could feel herself welling up, nothing like a good wedding to make a girl cry, but she refused to let herself go, she knew she'd never hear the end of it from Gene.

Was she crying? He tried to give her an inconspicuous glance; her eyes were glazed and firmly set on Shaz and Chris, bloody women he thought.

"I now pronounce you man and wife"

A cheer went up as Chris & Shaz gave each other a kiss, "Alright you two give it a rest, plenty of time for that later" said Ray, he was desperate for a fag, and a drink, and anything other than to be standing in a cold church in a poofy suit, with a vicar giving him funny looks, bastard.

ooOoo

Shaz was beaming from ear to ear as the photographer snapped away.

"Come on Guv, M'am" said Chris, "Shaz wants a photograph of all of CID together"

"You sure yer want my ugly mug in it?" asked Gene, he hated having his photograph taken.

"Come on Gene, there can't be a photo of CID without the mighty Manc Lion in it" said Alex grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the others before he had the chance to argue.

"M'am get in the middle with the Guv" said Shaz.

"Move a bit closer" said the photographer, trying to adjust the camera to fit everyone in. As they all started to squeeze together Alex felt herself pressed closely against Gene, she felt him tense, her heart beating so hard she thought it would explode through her chest. She wanted to look at him but daren't move her head, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions if she had to look him in the eye.

ooOoo

'Bloody 'ell', he thought, 'she couldn't get any closer if she tried' he glanced down and was sure she was blushing. Looking towards the photographer he could see Evan standing in the crowd of onlookers, scowling at him, 'posh bastard Bolly deserves better.' He paused for a minute lost in his thoughts, 'better than Evan wanker White, better than me'.

"Everybody smile please" said the photographer. With a great struggle Gene just about managed to break through his pout and give a something which vaguely resembled a smile, well he didn't want to spoil the wedding photos did he.

**A/N**

**Wedding breakfast coming soon... It will get a bit more Galexy soon I promise**


	3. Clean Speeches?

**A/N I had no idea how hard it was to write a best man's speech, especially one for Ray! No wonder my best man was shaking... anyway fingers crossed I pulled it off in some sort of shape or form, thanks again for reviews.**

**Characters all belong to Kudos/BBC no copyright intended **(I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer oops)

* * *

**Clean Speeches?**

Arriving at the South Lodge Hotel, guests were milling about outside, Gene, Ray and Chris were standing together smoking and laughing, Gene was telling him how it was all downhill now they were hitched, typical Gene she thought.

"Alex?"

"What? Oh sorry Evan, I was miles away"

"Shall we get a drink before we take our overnight bags upstairs?"

"Yes that would be nice" Shit, she'd forgotten about the sleeping arrangements, she'd specifically requested two rooms to Chris, but he'd only booked her one, it was a twin room, but that wasn't giving her much comfort right now.

Evan placed a hand in the small of her back and guided her into the hotel, she caught Gene's eye, both holding each other's gaze as long as they could before she entered the door. This didn't feel right, she should be with the team, she should be with Gene, not isolated with Evan. She couldn't be rude though, she'd invited him so she'd have to go with the flow, for now at least.

ooOoo

"Bloody 'ell" Gene muttered to Ray

"What's up Guv?"

"Sat with that bloody Evan bloke aren't we"

"Shit" said Ray, but not really caring as he had Hayley his date for the evening. Bloody gorgeous she was, long blonde hair, blue eyes and the biggest pair of...

"Ray" Gene barked

"What?"

"Swop bloody seats with me will yer, I aren't sittin' next Evan bloody White all night."

Ray nodded in agreement, if it meant the Guv would leave him to the lovely Hayley for the night he didn't care where he sat.

ooOoo

Looking up Alex saw Gene, Ray and his date walking towards the table. Looking at the place cards she realised Gene would be sitting next to Evan, this was not going to go well. Gene walked towards her and sat in the empty space next to her,

"That's not your seat Guv" she whispered leaning in towards him.

"I know that Bolls, but I don't think I could put up with 'im all night" he nodded towards Evan.

"Please don't cause a scene though Guv, its Shaz and Chris's day"

"I'm not a complete twat Drakey, I had realised that" blood 'ell did she think he was that insensitive?

ooOoo

The meal went smoothly, Gene had somehow managed to stay civil with Evan, but the atmosphere was icy, not much longer Alex thought, at least at the night 'do' people can have a bit of a dance and not have to stay sat with one another. At least she assumed that was the case here in 1982.

"If I could have your attention please." said Shaz's dad. The room hushed and all eyes were facing the top table. "The first time I met Chris I wasn't sure about him, but I soon realised this man was exactly right for Sharon. He'd do anything for her, you could tell from the way she lit up when he was around that she truly loved him, and I knew he loved her. Sharon was always a strong willed girl, her mother and I knew she'd make something of herself" he looked at Shaz, whose eyes were welling up with tears, "I am very proud to have her as my daughter, and I am proud of her for choosing Christopher to be my son-in-law. Ladies and Gentlemen I raise a toast, to the bride and groom" he raised his glass

"Too the bride and groom" everyone replied raising their glasses.

"I'll hand things over to the best man now" he said sitting down. Everyone looked to Ray, Shaz gave him a glare, a silent warning that she would personally kill him if he made any crude jokes.

"I've know Chris for some time now" said Ray nervously, if he'd know it was going to be this nerve wracking he'd never have agreed to be best man, he knew he couldn't lose face now though, "I was well 'appy when Chris asked me to be best man, but I 'ad a thought while I was writin' it; if I'm the _best_ man... then why is Shaz marrying Chris?" there were a few hushed giggles from the guests, at least he's keeping it clean, thought Alex, "I've been tryin' ter find out how ter write a best man's speech, I've been told I should sing his praises and tell yer all 'ow wonderful 'e is, but I can't sing and I'm shit at lyin'. Thanks fer askin' me ter be yer best man Chris, yer a bit of a div sometimes but yer a good mate, an' I know Shaz'll keep yer in line, you've done well there mate don't bugger it up, to the bride and groom" Shaz was beaming, she gave Ray a small nod of approval.

OK a bit of dubious language but for Ray that was pretty good going, he'd managed to make compliments without sounding like a 'poof' as he'd put it. She watched as he sat down, colour returning to his face, was Ray nervous? She never thought she'd see the day.

Always thinking she was, did she ever stop? Gene had wanted to give a speech but Shaz was having none of it, she knew he'd end up insulting people and making inappropriate jokes, although he wouldn't admit it, he was a bit upset about it. Now this should be interesting, he thought, looking at Chris.

"Right, er my turn then" said Chris, he'd gone deathly white for the second time today, "Shaz you've made me so happy today, I love you and er, yeah, er..."

"Ger on with it yer twonk" shouted Ray smiling

"Thanks all of you for coming, and the bridesmaids for looking after Shaz, erm and Ray for not losing the rings, erm, yer thanks" he stuttered and sat down, leaving the guests looking at each other.

"Aww baby, that was really sweet" Shaz whispered to him.

The meal over, Alex breathed a sigh of relief, the conversation around the table had been somewhat fraught, at least there was Ray cracking lewd jokes and Hayley laughing hysterically at him. Gene had been unusually quiet, Evan had tried his best to make conversation with her, but it just felt awkward. Guests started leaving the room and moving through to the bar.

"Right then, drink" said Gene standing up and making a quick exit to the bar. God he was glad that was over.

ooOoo

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry about the best man's speech, spent ages on it but I found it impossible to inject humour, especially Ray humour... Moving swiftly on, the 'night do' is getting into full swing and what about those sleeping arrangements? I won't make you wait too long... there will be lots of Galex - eventually =D  
**


	4. Do You Want To Dance?

**A/N**

**I've really got into writing this fic not doing bad for day 3! Hence the rapid uploads (and most probably errors, sorry for any I've missed)...**

**All characters belong to Kudos & the Beeb, sadly I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Do You Want to Dance?**

Human Leagues 'Don't You Want Me Baby' was blasting out across the room, people were already up on the dance floor all well oiled by then, laughing, joking, having fun. Gene, however, had been sat at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey for the past hour, smoking one cigarette after another, he couldn't bring himself to look away from his drink, he didn't want to see _her_.

"You alright Guv?"

"Yes Raymondo, 'ows it goin' with the Mrs?" he said finishing his drink.

"Bloody lovely int she, got a right pear" he said gesturing with his hands

"Yer I 'ad noticed, bit 'ard to miss. While yer 'ere then" he nodded to his drink. Ray tutted but oblidged, he could see he was in a foul mood and he really wanted to get back to Hayley as quickly as possible.

"Ta" said Gene knocking the scotch down in one, grimacing slightly as he felt it burning its way down to his stomach, "Bugger off then Ray, looks like yer on ter a promise" he said nodding over to Hayley who hadn't taken her eyes of Ray since he'd gone to the bar. Gene turned back to the barman and lifted his glass signalling for a refill.

ooOoo

Was he going to sit there all night drinking himself into a stupor? He'd left the table so quickly after the speeches she hadn't had any time to speak to him. She knew he didn't like Evan very much, but he hadn't actually done anything to Gene, other than not being working class. She couldn't let him do this though, she didn't want anything to ruin Chris and Shaz's big day, least of all the Guv, standing up she went to walk over to him.

"I've already got us drinks" said Evan holding out a martini to Alex. Sitting back down, Evan sat down next to her, she could feel the warmth from his body radiating through her, it felt awkward, this was Evan, maybe not the Evan she knew from 2008 but it was still Evan.

"Thanks" she said taking a big gulp, this was going to be a long night. She saw Chris and Shaz across the room, placing her glass on the table, "I'm just going to congratulate Chris and Shaz" she said walking away before he had chance to follow.

Evan watched her walk away, he couldn't work her out. She ran hot and cold with him, she asked him to come with her, so why was she giving him the cold shoulder now? He noticed Gene sitting at the bar, at least he'd had the decency to keep away from them. Evan knew DCI Hunt liked Alex, whether Alex had realised it or not, and he knew this was exactly the reason the DCI didn't like him, well that and being an acquaintance of Caroline Price, acquaintance, he thought, a little more than that, shaking himself, no he wouldn't think of Caroline tonight. Tonight he would focus his full attention to Alex.

"Hello Ma'am"

"Oh Shaz you look beautiful" she said taking the young WPC in her arms and giving her a hug.

"Thanks"

"Have you had a good day?"

"Oh it's been fab, gone so quickly though"

"I know, it flies by doesn't it. And what about you Chris?"

"What Ma'am?"

"Have you had a good day?" Alex repeated

"Yeah, it's been great, better now the speeches are over" slurred Chris

"And now he's had a drink" Shaz whispered to Alex

"And now for the first dance" said the DJ. Shaz dragged a staggering Chris towards the dance floor to the sound of Spandau Ballet's True. As they stood and swayed so completely in love Alex sighed, she realised just how alone she felt in this world.

Gene watched as Chris and Shaz danced, wouldn't catch him dancing; singing and photographs was enough for one day, people would think he'd gone soft if he started dancing too. Then he saw _her_, standing alone, head hanging low, looking utterly miserable, 'Where the 'ell is that Evan bloke' he thought shaking his head. Maybe the Gene Genie would have to dance, he gulped the rest of his drink, stood up and started walking towards where Alex was standing.

Alex could feel someone watching her, looking up she saw Gene walking towards her, was he going to ask her to dance? Her heart skipped a beat, she _really_ wanted him to ask her to dance, she wanted to be held by him, he always made her feel safe, feel better. She stared straight at him, a smile creeping on her lips...

"Alex, do you want to dance?"

"Shit" said Gene out aloud, bloody poncy bastard.

"Oh, er, ok, yes that would be nice" Alex said to Evan trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Gene watched them, him holding her on the dance floor, whispering into her ear, his arms starting round her waist, slowly dropping lower. That's when it hit him, realisation, she'd never want him, he was a working class bloke, past his prime, why would she want him? He went to reclaim his seat by the bar, when a busty blonde bridesmaid came giggling over.

"I'm Tina d'you wanna dance" she said, obviously half cut.

"I don't bloody dance" said Gene through gritted teeth. Tina looked a little taken aback; thinking for a second Gene made a decision. Why bloody not, everyone else was dancing, and they were all pissed no one would even notice. "Come on then, before I change me bloody mind" he said half dragging the drunk girl to the dance floor.

This was not who she wanted to be dancing with, she could feel his breath on her cheek, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and defiantly not in a good way. His hands were snaking lower and lower from her waist, then he kissed her neck, she felt the life being sucked out of her. Would he realise and come to her rescue once again? Obviously not, she thought as she saw him with a blonde girl hanging off his arm, both of them swaying drunkenly in a vain attempt to stay in time with the music.

Gene looked over at Alex, she was staring at him, she looked lost, hurt almost. Gene was confused, why was she hurt? Had she wanted to dance with him? He felt his head being pulled lower, looking down he was faced with a very drunk Tina trying to kiss him. He made a split second decision and kissed her. He made the wrong decision. As Tina pulled away she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her arms around his neck.

She felt her heart break, she thought it was going to stop beating right there on the dance floor. She felt the anger rising in her, why had he done that? Why hadn't he come to her rescue like he always did? He went where he was needed? That's what he'd told her, she'd needed him so why hadn't he come? Snap out of it Alex, she thought to herself, you've got no rights over him; you've had plenty of opportunity. Their eyes locked for a second, before both looking quickly away. She felt Evan kiss her neck again. She made a split second decision turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. He tried to intensify it, pushing his lips firmly on her hers, his arms pulling her in tight. She tried to pull her head away but this only caused them to break contact for a second, leaving one hand pulling her close he put the other behind her head and tried to kiss her again. Shit, shit, shit, Alex, bloody idiot, she scalded herself. "Evan, don't"

"I thought you.."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't mean to..." her eyes filled with tears, she was not going to cry in front of him, "I just need a minute" she said, managing to loosen the vice like grip he held her in.

"We'll go as slow as you want" he said, trying to sound sincere. He couldn't help thinking about this evenings sleeping arrangements.

Gene wanted to push Tina to one side and knock that smarmy twat out, he kissed _his _Bolly.

The song ended, Alex went to leave the dance floor, Evan took her hand and placed his hand in hers, this evening was not going how she had hoped.

Gene couldn't help but watch her leaving the dance floor, her fingers entwined with Evan's. That was it then, he thought, any chance he might have had, no matter how small, had been crushed, she wouldn't have wanted you anyway you dozy bastard. He turned his attentions back to Tina, might as well try to enjoy himself, he leant in to kiss her, she eagerly responded.

I can't believe he kissed her; he bloody kissed her, again! That man is intolerable, well he'd obviously made his choice; she huffed as she watched Gene and that woman. She needed a drink, a very large drink.

ooOoo

The room had started spinning, and she had started to find Evan's cheesy 80s finger clicking and dreary conversation somewhat alluring.

"So" said Alex, leaning in towards him, giving him long slow blinks.

"So" said Evan, eyes flicking from hers to her lips. He was really getting somewhere now, and she wasn't _that_ drunk. Was she?

Oh my god Alex, what the hell are you doing? This is Evan, bloody Evan, you're godfather... she stopped herself from thinking any further, this was Evan 1982, he was young, attractive and obviously interested. She glanced over at Gene who was currently groping Tina's arse, her eyes narrowed, maybe it was the drink clouding her judgement, turning her attentions back to Evan, might as well try to enjoy herself, she leant in to kiss him, he eagerly responded.

Sensing Gene's eyes burning into her, she was hoping the kiss was having the desired effect.

Gene felt like he was going to explode, Alex was pissed, that bloody bastard knew it too. Looking down at Tina, he suddenly felt hypocritical, he was taking advantage of her wasn't he, unwrapping himself from Tina' arms, "Yer pissed love" he said, "I think yer should get ter bed before you do somethin' yer regret"

"Won't regret it" she slurred.

"I think I need to go to the room" Alex said, suddenly feeling nauseous. Evan slid his arm around her waist, and half walked, half carried her out of the room.

"Oi oi, you pulled mate?" shouted Ray from across the room to Evan. Evan raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond but Alex cut in.

Slurring she said "I" pointing at her chest, "Need to go to bed, Evan's going to help" she said struggling to keep upright even with Evan holding her.

"I'll bet he is" Gene muttered under his breath.

"And don't think about making smutty any comments". She said trying to flounce out the room, she would have ended up in a heap on the floor if Evan hadn't been holding her.

As they exited the room Gene stared open mouthed, she was going to bed with _him,_ she'd been adamant they were just friends, made a point of telling him that at every opportunity, 'It's complicated' she once told him, she kept him hanging on to a slither of hope that she wanted him. She'd taken him for a mug, played him again and again, fluttering those bloody eyelashes staring at him with those big green eyes, spending night after night at Luigi's, telling him he was her 'constant'. Tina was still clinging on to him, he couldn't lower himself to _her_ standards, he would have done in the past, but that Gene was dead, she'd seen to that. No matter how much Alex played him, he couldn't think about sleeping with anyone else, he grimaced, but now he _was_ thinking about _her_ sleeping with that twat.

* * *

**A/N**

**A slightly evil way to leave things but I do like a good cliff hanger =o)**

**It wasn't originally going to end like this, but I changed my mind just before uploading after replying to a reviewer (sorry lol) I change my mind more often than I change my... well you get the general idea... I've got the outline for the next chapter written but I'm away for a few days from Thursday, so not sure if it'll be ready for uploading before I go... thank you again for your lovely reviews xx**


	5. He Wasn't Like This, Was He?

**A/N**

**M-Rated Chapter**

**I found this chapter really difficult to write, it gets quite dark, particularly towards the end, not overly graphic...**

**

* * *

  
**

**He Wasn't Like This, Was He?**

Reality made her sober up pretty quickly, what the hell are you doing Alex, she thought. She'd kissed Evan, the thought made her feel queasy, her own godfather, oh god now he'd think she liked him as more than a friend, and he'd had an affair with her mother. She needed a get out clause and she needed one quickly.

I can't believe she kissed me, he thought, yes she'd been a little tipsy, but who wasn't at a wedding? Now she was sat there on the end of the bed, lost in her thoughts. He started fiddling with his hands, _why do I feel so awkward? Has she changed her mind?_

ooOoo

Gene sat propping up the bar alone for the second time today, the bridesmaid,what was she called? Tina or summert, was long gone, told her to go to bed, it was the right thing to do. Evan on the other hand was doing the wrong thing. He thought about going upstairs and dragging her out by her knicker elastic, but he knew better than to interfere with her plans, no matter what he did he knew it would be wrong. Sighing he picked up his single malt and took a big swig, he glanced at his watch, gone midnight, people had started to drift home. He wished he was staying at home, but everyone from CID were staying in the hotel, too far to travel back this late. He started thinking about breakfast, he'd have to see _them_ together, he grimaced at the thought, he waggled his glass in the direction of the barman, signalling a refill.

ooOoo

"Is ther Guv ok?" Chris slurred to Ray, "He turned Tina down, not like him"

"Bloody Drake innit, buggerin' off with that Evan bloke" Ray looked at Gene, "Suppose I'll have to go keep 'im company, before he drinks 'imself to death" normally he'd leave Gene to drink as much as he could manage, but that was in the safety of Luigi's, sighing he walked over,

"Where you going?" asked Hayley

"Just checking on a mate" he replied

"Don't be long, I'm shattered" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Great he thought, he was on a promise and here he was going to babysit the Guv, who he knew would not be please at the thought.

"Whad der yer want" said Gene, waving his glass in the air, the golden liquid sloshing everywhere, "Shit" he said

"Don't think yer should drink anymore Guv" said Ray, waiting for the inevitable onslaught

"Yer can't tell me's 'ow much I can drink, Raymondo"

Bloody hell, the Guv was nearly on his arse, would be if he drank anymore, he thought looking at the bar stool Gene was precariously balanced on. "Call it a night eh Guv? She's not worth it" Gene turned puce, bugger, thought Ray, of all the time to bring bloody Drake up why had he done it now?

"I couldn't give a rats arse what the 'ell Drake's gettin' up to with that posh lefty bastard" he said, doing his best to cover his lie, he tried to take a swing at Ray, but missed and ended up in a heap on the floor. Without saying a word, Ray dragged him to his feet, "Ger off" roared Gene, "Yer birds waitin'" he said trying to calm himself, none of this was Rays fault, he shouldn't be getting the brunt of his anger, couldn't say sorry though, the Gene Genie doesn't say sorry, 'not a puff' he said to himself.

Rolling his eyes, Ray decided he wasn't going to get anywhere, and as much as he enjoyed the Guv trying to twat him he had far better things he could be doing, "Right then" he said and briskly walked back to Hayley, determined to escape the Guvs wrath before it flared again.

Gene heaved himself back onto the bar stool, he couldn't stop the thoughts of what Alex was doing with Evan playing on his mind.

ooOoo

"Are you ok Alex?"

"Um, yeah, fine thanks Evan" she said from where she was sitting on the bed.

"So..." he said

"So" god this was awkward she thought. Evan sat down next to her, and went to put his arm around her waist, causing her to practically leap off the bed.

"What have I done?" Evan asked, he knew what it was though, he wasn't _him_ couldn't even bare to say his name.

"Nothing, nothing at all" shit, "I'm just, well, er, tired, and, er, the alcohols got to me, I think I just need to sleep" and I need to get out of this sodding room, damn you Christopher, she thought wishing she'd booked the rooms herself.

"Right" he said, standing up, he walked across to where she was leaning against the wall.

'Oh my god, what is he doing? 'she thought taking a sharp intake of breath as he stood in front of her. He was so close their noses were almost touching, he raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek, he leant in towards her, his other hand sliding up the length of her body. She could feel her heart pounding, as he roughly pressed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to shove him away, but he was pushing her against the wall, his full body against hers, hands exploring widely, trying to rip her dress off.

Pulling away for a second he said, "Want you Alex"

"Evan I..." she didn't get to finish her sentence before his lips were crashing against hers. The tears started to flow, trying to push him away, but her head was still swimming from the alcohol, she started hitting him with both hands, he grabbed her by the wrists pinning her hands against the wall, still sobbing, he drew back to look at her,

"You want me" he said kissing down her neck

"No I bloody don't, get off me you bastard!" she screamed, he didn't stop, shoving her onto the bed, he climbed on top of her, carrying on where he left off, pulling her dress around her waist, forcefully shoving his legs between hers.

This can't be happening, tears streaming down her face, this was Evan, _he_ wasn't like this, was he? Switch off Alex, don't think about it, it's not real, none of this is real.

But right now nothing could feel more real.

* * *

**A/N**

**I promise to lighten things up in the next chapter, I don't normally do 'dark' writing (if that's the right word?), and I know Evan's out of Character, artistic license used, that & because I don't like him... please review =o)**


	6. Time For Bed

**A/N**

**Last Chapter I think.. my least favourite out of all or them-my own fault for last minute plot changes-surprisingly I found this harder to write than the previous chapter! Hope you like it, thanks for reading.**

**I own nothing, all characters belong to Kudos/BBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Time for Bed**

How much had he drunk? He thought looking at the empty whiskey tumbler, and feeling decidedly shaky.

"Is there anything else sir?" enquired the barman, praying he said no.

Staring at his watch, he couldn't focus to see the time, "Ere, what time's it?"

"Just gone one Sir"

"Right" he said swaying as he stood and walked away from the bar. "Suppose I should try to get some sleep" he grumbled.

"I wondered where you'd got to?" said Tina, clearly a little more sober than earlier in the evening.

"Er yeah" replied Gene

"You going to bed?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Gene raised an eyebrow, he was being offered 'it' on a plate.

"Yes love" he said gruffly, pouting.

"I'll come with you" and with that she'd linked arms with him and pulled him towards the lifts.

Looking at his key it took him a few minutes to focus on what room number he was in, room 75. Pressing the call button for the lift, his mind wandered back to Alex, "Stop it" he mumbled to himself. Here had a pretty woman offering herself to him and all he could think about was Alex bloody Drake.

The doors opened, Gene practically fell out of the lift, dragging Tina with him. "Which room are you in" she asked

"75"

They started to walk down the corridor, Gene had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something wasn't right.

ooOoo

Alex lay pinned to the bed, she'd given up fighting Evan, tried to imagine being somewhere else, 2008, with Molly, she missed Molly so much she'd give anything to be with her right now. But Molly was safe with... Evan. She gasped at the thought of her precious daughter with that man, with this man, it crashed her back to reality, she had to fight, had to fight him. Mustering all her energy, she started wriggling, kicking her legs, but he was too strong, he had the advantage, pinning her down with the weight of his body, not releasing the grip on her wrists.

"Evan, please stop" she whispered. He did, pulled back gave her a smile making her shudder, before assaulting her mouth with his. She bit him hard on the lip, causing him to yelp.

"You stupid cow" he spat. Shit she'd never seen this side of him, closing her eyes her thoughts turned to Gene, he always went where he was needed. Evan released the grip from one of her wrists; her eyes snapped open, just in time to see his raised hand hurtling towards her face. She shouted out as his hand made contact with her cheek.

"I said get off me" she screamed, her cheek was stinging, but she at least had one free arm to fight back with.

ooOoo

Gene snapped out of his drunken stupor and practically threw Tina to one side, "Bolly?" he said, hearing her muffled screams.

"Where you going?" asked Tina, upset and confused by his second rejection of the night.

"Where I'm needed" he said as he kicked in the door where he'd heard her voice coming from.

The sight that met his eyes stunned him for a second, that bloody bastard touching _his_ Bolly, he launched himself towards him, ripping Evan from the top of Alex, he punched him in the face there was a loud crack followed by Evan screaming as the blood spurted from his nose. Gene carried on punching him in the stomach, head, face anywhere he could, as Evan dropped to the floor, Gene started kicking him.

"Gene" Alex shouted, "Don't" her eyes wide with fear.

Gene looked down at the bloodied mess of a man on the floor, grabbing him, he hauled Evan to his feet, "You EVER touch Alex again, I will fucking kill you" he dragged Evan to the door, and threw him out, causing him to crash against the wall in the corridor, "Sorry love" Gene said to a gobsmacked and blood splattered Tina, "Think you should go to bed, eh?" Tina didn't say a word, just nodded, and scuttled off down the corridor. Gene looked down at Evan, if Alex hadn't been there, he would have killed him, he slammed the door shut.

Alex sat up, hugging her legs into her chest, tears streaming down her face, rocking back and forth. Gene sat next to her, "Bolls?" he said softly, "Alex?" he said, trying to get a response from her.. She turned to him, her make up now a streaking mess down her face, her cheek red and angry from where Evan had hit her, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

"You came" she whispered, "You.. you" she started, gulping down sobs.

"C'mere" said Gene, raising his arm. She buried her head in his chest and placed a hand on his heart, the steady rhythmic beating comforted her, it calmed her down. "Thank you" she said.

"I told you Bolls I go where I'm needed" he gave her a small squeeze and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She smelled good, bloody 'ell not now you insensitive bastard he thought. "C'mon Bolls, time for bed I think" he said moving his arm from around her.

"Stay" she whispered, face still pressed into his chest, "I don't want to be alone" she looked up at him, her big green eyes red and puffy.

"Course I'll stay Bolly" She slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Won't be a minute" she said giving a weak smile.

What if I'd left it another minute? Gene felt the anger bubbling inside him, 'don't think about that now' he said to himself. He took his suit jacket off, and kicked off his shoes, bloody shoes, wasn't wearing them again.

Alex stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to compose herself. She placed a hand to her swollen cheek and grimaced, how could he have done that? He'd always been so kind to her, she could feel the tears welling up again, but she blinked them away. Gene was here, her Gene, she was safe now. She slipped off her dress and put on the oversized men's striped pyjamas. She'd found them in the flat, probably Gene's she mused.

The bathroom door opened, Gene looked up and saw her, wearing pyjamas, his bloody pyjamas, he looked her up and down, eyes finally resting on her face, "Ere, been lookin' for them" he said. Bloody 'orrible, he thought, but on _her_ they looked good, she could wear a bin bag and still look stunning.

Alex looked down at the pyjamas, and then over at Gene, who was only wearing his boxers and vest, she couldn't help but stare open mouthed.

"You enjoyin' the view?" he asked.

She felt her cheeks flush crimson, "Oh do shut up Gene" she said trying to act nonchalantly, but failing miserably. Walking over to the bed, deliberately brushing passed him; she slid into bed and lay down. She suddenly felt incredibly awkward; she was going to bed with Gene, the Guv, her bloody DCI. Not like that though, she thought disappointed. "Hmm.. disappointed" she muttered.

Gene looked down at himself, "Well I'm sorry if I 'disappoint' you" Gene said hurt clearly visible on his face.

"What?" Shit had she said that out loud? "No I didn't mean that, I, er, never mind" well done Alex, how you going to talk your way out of this one?

What was she disappointed for? Did she find him that repulsive? What does it matter anyway, she wants you here, as a friend. He walked round to the other side of the bed, pulling the duvet back he got in and laid down next to her. He could just reach out, touch her, make everything ok for her; no she wanted you here as a friend, that's all.

Alex turned her head and looked at Gene, she could tell he was thinking, she shuffled over to him, instinctively he lifted his arm and put it round her, she lay her head on his chest.

Bloody 'ell, he thought, now he definitely 'ad the 'orn, think of something else, Ray dancing in a bikini, holding onto that thought he hoped it would be enough of a deterrent for his body not to oust his secret lust for her.

Her stomach was doing somersaults, his 'man stink' invading her nostrils, she wanted him. She was shocked at her own admission. 'But should you do anything about it?' after the events of this evening she needed him, he made her feel safe. She lifted her head to look at him.

Gene looked down as he felt her raise her head, "What's the matter Bolls?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you"

"No probl..." was as far as he got with his sentence, she had pressed her lips against his. No amount of imagining Ray dancing in a bikini could hide his lust for her now, 'it wasn't just that though was it Gene?'

Breaking the contact she looked into his blue eyes she smiled at him, "Thank you" she said relaxing into his arms, for the first time since she'd arrived in this world she felt truly happy.

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Should I do anymore? Sequel? Not sure yet. Also Gene's room number 75 is from the Quattro's number plate, not of any great significance but there we go, sorry if it seems a little rushed wanted to publish it before my hols... Thank you to everyone who has read & reviewed, they make the late night rewrites worthwhile =O)  
**


End file.
